1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device and a chip component with the same, and more particularly, to an electrostatic discharge protection device capable of reducing manufacturing costs and improving reliability of a device and a chip component with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to transmit large-capacity data, such as moving pictures, at high speed, differential transmission methods, such as USB, IEEE394, HDMI, has been used. In a high-speed interface of the differential transmission methods, a common mode noise occurs due to an unbalance between two signal lines, and the like, in terms of the characteristics of the communication methods. In order to remove the unbalance, a chip component, such as a common mode noise filter (CMF), has been used.
In recent, a chip component having a composite structure including an electrostatic discharge protection device that is equipped in the common mode noise filter has been developed. The electrostatic discharge protection device may protect predetermined electronic components from electrostatic discharge (ESD). The chip component having the composite structure has a structure having the electrostatic discharge protection device equipped in the common mode noise filter and the electrostatic discharge protection device has a structure configured of electrodes disposed on a predetermined substrate, being apart from each other at a predetermined gap, an insulating layer covering the substrate and the electrodes, a function layer disposed on the substrate or the insulating layer, and the like.
The function layer may various structures to absorb surge current generated from the substrate and guide the absorbed surge current to a ground layer. As an example, the functional layer may be provided in a metal thin film along a boundary surface between the substrate and the insulating layer. As another example, the functional layer may also be provided in a layer form in which the insulating layer is formed of a metal-insulating composite material.